ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
List of techniques
This is a list of notable techniques which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anime series, movies, and various trading card expansions and video games spun off by the series. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime *Absorption *Abyss Impact *Accel Dance *Acid *Afterimage Technique *Aftershock *Ah! Lord Frieza! *Android Charge 14 *Android Strike 15 *Angry Explosion *Another End *Amazing Impact *Antenna Beam *Arale Kick *Arm Break *Assault! *Atomic Blast *Babidi's Mind Control *Balloon Technique *Bandage Throw *Bang Beam *Beam Ray *Beautiful Flying Rose Attack *Begone! *Behind You! *Big Bang Attack *Big Tree Cannon *Bio Impact *Bio-Hyper Beam *Bionic Punisher *Blaster Meteor *Blazing Barrage Palm *Blazing Rush *Blazing Storm *Blazing Zephyr *Blinding *Bloody Smash *Blue Hurricane *Boar Attack *Body Change *Bomb Strike *Bomber DX *Brain Drain *Brave Cannon *Brave Gatling *Brave Punisher *Brave Sword Attack *Breakstorm *Break Cannon *Bring It! *Brutal Destruction *Bunkai Teleport *Burning Attack *Burning Breaker *Burning Shoot *Burning Storm *Burst Rush *Buster Cannon *Calamity Blaster *Change the Future *Chaotic Dead End *Chaotic Tyrant *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Chasing Bullet *Chico Torture *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Chocolate Beam *Cloning *Complete Shot *Continuous Die Die Missile *Continuous Energy Bullet *Cosmic Attack *Cosmic Illusion *Crane Style Assassin Strike *Crash Launcher *Crasher Cannon **Continuous Crasher Cannon *Crazy Combination *Crazy Fist *Cross Arm Dive *Crusher Ball *Crushing in Hands *Cybernetic Pain *Daikaiten Kick *Dangerous Liquid Bomb *Dark Eyes *Dark Impact *Darkness Blaster *Darkness Eye Beam *Darkness Sword Attack *Darkness Twin Star *Dead Punisher *Dead Zone (technique) *Deadly Assault *Death Ball **100% Death Ball *Death Beam **Barrage Death Beam **Crazy Finger Beam *Death Blaster *Death Break *Death Cannon *Death Chaser *Death Comet *Death Flash *Death Impact *Death Razor *Death Wave *Death Storm *Delta Storm *Demon Death Ball *Demon Eye *Demon Rend *Desperado Rush *Destructive Wave *Destructive Wind *Destructo Disk **Chain Destructo Disk Barrage **Death Saucer *Destroy Everything! *Destroy The Planet! *Destructive Wind *Devilmite Beam *Dirty Criminal *Dirty Fireworks *Dirty Slash *Divination *Dodoria Head Breaker *Dodoria's Blow *Dodon Ray **Dodon Barrage **Neo Dodon Ray **Super Dodon Wave *Don't Get Cocky Kid *Dore Terrible Flash *Double Buster *Double Sunday *Double Tsuihikidan *Down Burst *Dragon Ball Blast *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Fist *Dragonic Rage *Dragonthrow *Drill Attack *Drunken Fist *Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch *Dynamite Kick *Endgame *Energy Shield *Energy Squall *Eraser Cannon **Double Eraser Cannon *Eraser Shock *Evil Containment Wave *Evil Flame *Evil Impulse *Evil Spear *Exploding Wave *Explosive Breath Cannon *Explosive Combination *Explosive Demon Impact *Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Wave **Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Eye Flash *Eye Laser **Bio-Hyper Beam **Bionic Punisher **Darkness Eye Beam **Ice Ray ***Super Ice Ray **Lock-On Buster *Fear Me! *Fierce Combination *Final Flash *Final Galick Cannon *Final Shine Attack *Final Spirit Cannon *Final Revenger *Finger Beam *Finger Blitz Barrage *Finish Buster *Fire Breath *First Strike *Flame Ballet *Flash Spirit *Flight *Flying Kick *Four Witches Technique *Full-Metal Avalanche *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Full Power Energy Ball *Fusion Dance *Galactic Buster *Galactic Donut *Galaxy Dynamite *Galick Gun **Continuous Super Galick Gun **Double Galick Cannon **Final Burst Cannon **Final Galick Cannon **Galick Beam **Super Galick Gun *Galick Impact *Genocide Breaker *Gigantic Blaze *Gigantic Buster *Gigantic Hammer *Gigantic Press *Gigantic Slam *Gigantic Spike *Ginger Buster *God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere *Got You! *Grand Smasher *Guilty Flash *Guldo Special *Heat Dome Attack *Head Scissors Rush *Hell's Flash *High Speed Rush *Hypnosis Technique *I'll Dig Your Grave! *I'll Make Short Work of You! *I'll Never Forgive You! *I'm A Top-class Warrior! *Infinite Break *Intercept *Instant Transmission *Instantaneous Movement *It's Just Getting Exciting! *Invisible Eye Blast *Kaio-ken *Kaio-ken Attack *Kaio-ken Finish *Kamehameha **Original Kamehameha **Maximum Power Kamehameha **Jet Kamehameha **Feet Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **True Kamehameha **Dodohameha **Scatter Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha **Master-Student Kamehameha **Twin Dragon Shot **Continuous Kamehameha **Angry Kamehameha **Flying Kamehameha **Instant Kamehameha **Standing Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **Father-Son Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha **Bros. Kamehameha **Family Kamehameha **Friend Kamehameha **Kamekameha **Flame Kamehameha **Electric Kamehameha **Final Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **10x Dragon Kamehameha **Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha **Bluff Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha **100x Big Bang Kamehameha **Bending Kamehameha **Double Kamehameha **Gigantic Omega *Killer Driller Attack *Ki Sense *Kiai *Leave My Daddy Alone! *Light Eating *Light Grenade *Lightning Arrow *Lightning Attack *Lightning Shower Rain *Lightning Sword Attack *Lozenges Blast *Mach Kick *Machine Impact *Magic Materialization *Magic Touch *Majin Buu Resurrection *Masenko **Combined Masenko **Double Masenko **Full Power Masenko **Gekiretsu Madan **Hyper Masenko **Masendan **Super Masenko **Ultimate Masenko *Merry-Go-Round Gum *Meteor Ball *Meteor Blast *Meteor Combination *Meteor Impact *Meteor Smash *Mid-Air Stop *Milky Cannon **Triple Milky Cannon **Dynamite Pressure *Mouth Energy Wave **Eraser Gun **Kuchikarakikouha **Saiko no Kogeki **Chou Makouhou *Monster Crush *Multi-Form *Multi-step Ki Blast *Murder Ball *Mystic Attack *Mystic Ball Attack *Nightmare Impact *No Running *Now It's My Turn! *Now We're Playing for Keeps! *Omega Blaster *Penetrate! *Perfect Barrier *Perfect Combination *Perfect Game *Pesky Fly *Photon Blitz *Photon Bomber *Photon Flash *Photon Strike *Photon Wave *Planet Bomb *Planet Burst *Power Ball *Power of Darkness *Prelude to Destruction *Psychic Attack *Psychic Blaze *Psychic Bomber *Psychic Spark *Punishment of 100 Blows *Purple Comet Crash *Quick Revenge *Quiet Rage *Recoome Boom *Recoome Eraser Gun **Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun *Recoome Fighting Bomber *Recoome Hip Attack *Recoome Kick *Recoome Mach Punch *Regeneration *Revenge Death Ball **Flaming Death Ball **Revenge Death Ball Final *Riot Javelin *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper *Rapid Fire **Scatter Shot **Hellzone Grenade *Rapid Sword Stream *Sadistic 18 *Scatter Finger Beam *See Ya! *Self Destruction **Final Explosion **Revenge Death Bomber *Shining Friday *Shining Sword Attack *Shock Wave *Shocking Ball *Shocking Death Ball *Sigma Sky Laser *Silent Assassin 13 *Sky Zapper *Sleepy Boy Technique *Soaring Dragon Strike *Solar Flare *Sonic Warp *So That's How it Has to Be! *Space Mach Attack *Special Beam Cannon *Spirit Bomb *Spirit Ball **Super Spirit Ball *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Spirit Cannon *Spirit Sword *S.S. Deadly Bomber *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Stardust Breaker *Stone Spit *Super Breath *Super Buster Cannon *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Tail Attack *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Thruster Kick *Thunder Eraser *Thunder Shock Surprise *Time Freeze *Time to Die *Toketsu-ken *Tri-Beam **Neo Tri-Beam **Spirit Tri-Beam *Tri-Form *Turtle School Four Virtues *Turtle School Tranquility *Ultimate Blitz *Ultimate Blow *Ultimate Final Strategy *Ultimate Impact *Una Zhu Fire *Vaporize! *Videl Rush *Wahaha no Ha **Super Wahaha no Ha *Wild Rush Blaster *Wolf Fang Fist **Neo Wolf Fang Fist **Blinding Wolf Fang Fist *Wrath of the God of Destruction *You'll Die a Painful Death! *You Thought That Was It? *3D Scan Mode *50% Power Techniques appearing in live-action movies *Evil Containment Wave *Kamehameha *Shadow Crane Strike Techniques appearing in trading card games *Black Arm Bar Drill *Black Back Kick *Black Bear Hug Drill *Black Defensive Aura *Black Energy Deflection Drill *Black Energy Web *Black Overpowering Attack *Black Rear Spin Kick *Black Water Confusion Drill *Blue Big Outside Drop *Blue Hip Swing Throw *Breakthrough Drill *Burter's Power Stance *Chiaotzu's Psychic Halt *Frieza's Finger Tip Energy Blast *Frieza's Tail Hold *Garlic Jr's Energy Blast *Goku Anger Attack *Goku's Physical Attack *Hidden Power Level *Krillin Takes a Shot *Krillin's Kamehameha Outburst *Namekian Attack Drill *Namekian Foot Lunge *Orange Body Shifting Drill *Orange Dashing Gut Punch *Orange One Knuckle Punch *Orange Power Shifting Drill *Orange Shoulder Throw *Orange Standing Fist Punch *Raditz Flying Kick *Red Coordination Drill *Red Elbow Strike *Red Energy Shield *Red Front Kick *Red Kienzan Discs *Red Knife Hand *Red Power Punch *Red Power Rush *Red Pressure Point Drill *Red Side Kick *Saiyan Arm Throw *Saiyan Mental Energy Attack *Straining Ankle Smash Move *Straining Energy Defense Move *Straining Off-Balancing Move *Straining Outburst Move *Straining Rolling Escape Move *Trunks Draws Steel *Trunks Effortless Drill *Trunks Slash *Trunks Sword Position 3 *Vegeta at Full Power *Vegeta's Surprise Defense *Yajirobe's Energy Attack Techniques appearing in video games *Absolute Evil *Afterimage **Afterimage Strike *All-Out *Babidi's Ultimate Power *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Burst *Big Tree Cannon *Black Monday *Blast Combo *Blast Fist *Body Change Special *Brave Slash *Burning Attack **Burning Breaker *Burning Tornado *Cell Junior Dance *Cell's Spirit Bomb *Chop Beam *Chou Makousen *Chou Maretsugeki *Cold Family Power *Concentrated Kamehameha *Counterattack! *Cracker Formation *Crane Cyclone *Crane Wolf Strike *Cross Arm Attack *Dark Sword Slash *Day Crush *Demon Cannon *Demon Fork Rush *Demon Fusion Wave *Demon-Wolf-Crane *Demonic Rush *Diving Elbow Smash *Dodohameha *Dodoria Typhoon *Dodoria Ultra Spike *Dodon Barrage *Double Attack *Double Strike *Dragon Dash *Dragon Smash *Dual Destructo-Disk *Dynamite Monday *Earthquake Slam *Energy Unleashed *Evil Shot *False Courage *Finish Sign *Fire Somersault *Flash and Kill *Full Power *Giant Attack *Giant Buster *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *Hi-Tension *Justice Kick *Justice Slash *Ka-Blam Slicer *Killquick *Killer Ball *Last Riot Javelin *Lift Strike *Meteor Break *Meteor Burst *Meteor Impact (Team Attack) *Platonic Energy *Psychic Blaze *Psychic Whip *Quad Siege *Quick Revenge *Rolling Hammer *Round UFO Attack *Saturday Crash *Shenron Blast *Shining Rage Attack *Shining Raid *Shinmafukumetsu *Super Assault Combo *Super Kamekameha *Super Unyielding Spirit *Thunder Eraser *Turtle School Ultimate Fist *Twin Drain *Twin Sword Slash *Ultimate Breaker *Ultra Spirit Bomb *V Punch *Vicious Drive *Yakon is Next! *Your name is Drum *Zanku Fist *5x Kamehameha Category:Lists Category:Techniques